


Divides

by Tabithian



Series: Light the Path [40]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You never call, you never write,” Dick says, trying for lighthearted, but it’s an effort. Words sticking in his throat, tangled up with gilt and regret and <i>how did things get this bad between them without his realizing?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Divides

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Shadow-spiresusing #12 from  
> [this list](http://tabithian.tumblr.com/post/141006344749/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a). *hands*

This is.

Familiar.

(A little too much so for comfort, really.)

Dick sighs, stretching out his arm so the tips of his fingers touch Tim’s, steady beep of the heart monitor in the background. Tim’s sleeping now, little restless movements and frowning faintly, and there’s this sick feeling because he doesn’t remember when that started.

“You never call, you never write,” Dick says, trying for lighthearted, but it’s an effort. Words sticking in his throat, tangled up with gilt and regret and  _how did things get this bad between them without his realizing?_

It’s been weeks since he’s even seen Tim, and when he does -

When he does it’s like  _this_ , Tim looking small and curled in on himself in spite of the bruising, hurts hidden by the bandages under the blankets. Lines and wires connected to various machines monitoring him in his sleep, and there’s this sharp fear in Dick’s chest even though Tim’s going to fine, Bruce and Alfred reassuring him it looks worse than it is, but.

Dick wasn’t there to keep it from happening, or lessening the damage, but he was when this distance that’s sprung up between them did.

(He doesn’t know if that can be mended or fixed, and that scares him more than anything else.)

Dick sighs, resting his forehead a against his outstretched arm, murmurs, “I miss you,” and wishes it was easier to say it when Tim’s awake.

********

Tim slips out of Gotham before they realize it, which.

“Of course,” Dick says, because of course.

A week later he gets a postcard in the mail.

Tropical setting on one side, palm trees and sparkling sandy beach leading to the brilliant blue of the ocean and a cloudless sky.

Looping font in a cheerful red and _Wish you were here!_

On the back there's a simple message in familiar handwriting,

_Me too._

Dick stares at it for a long moment, something kicking loose in his chest because suddenly the distance between them doesn't seem quite so daunting.


End file.
